konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nyka
Biography Tannyka - or Nyka, as she is called - is Elixer's younger twin sister. The two were seperated at a very young age and as a result didn't know of each other's existence until very recently when she appeared in the clearing. Oddly enough, though, they were both in the academy; however, Nyka was moreso a tool for the people at the academy to use. While the earlier parts of her life weren't too bad - she would be kept in her room but allowed to interact with some of the instructors and taught a number of subjects and became quite skilled in magic - when she grew older, her true purpose was made known. She would often be forcibly possessed by demons, being used as a soul gem. Sometimes the demons would only be contained within her for a short amount of time, but sometimes they would be left for weeks at a time. Because of this her soul has quite a bit of damage to it, and she suffers incredible nightmares and night terrors. She would also be punished if she 'misbehaved', even if it was the fault of demons controlling her. One of the more authoritative figures at the academy - who had been Elixer's mentor - was a sort of father figure to her as well. As a child he would give her sweets occasionally or even small trinkets she might need or want - such as a stuffed cat toy - and his visits were always what kept her going. As an adult he taught her more useful things in secret that she was forbidden to learn, and as a result of his tutoring she managed to create her summon: a small bone-dragon she calls Zorren. The old man aided in her escape, helping her to get to the forest. When she arrived to the forest she met Elixer, getting the shock of her life in finding that she actually has a family that she never knew of. Due to him being a necromancer from the academy she didn't trust him at first, thinking he would betray her and only see her as a tool like the others did, but over time her trust grew and she started to better appreciate the brother she never knew. He even convinced her to begin eating as she should, and at least to try to get some sleep, though she is still plagued by the same nightmares and terrors she has been experiencing since she was a young girl. Not long after she arrived to the clearing, a hunter from the academy managed to capture her and Taraqis, taking the two of them back. The old man intervened before the hunter could cause either of them much harm, giving them shelter in his own office, letting them stay in the room Elixer had lived in when he was still a student. After a short time she was called to trial before the academy's council, who sentenced her to death for running away and 'abandoning her duties', such as they were. She was meant to be executed in a ritual that was actually supposed to be forbidden at the academy, which would have not only killed her but it would have sent her soul into a well of souls, probably destroying it. Elixer saved her, though, managing to take the strike that was meant to kill her, nearly getting killed himself in the process. As a result the demon that had been inside him was pulled into the well, devouring all of the souls within it. They managed to escape as the well exploded, the demon being sent up, but just as they were trying to leave the demon managed to snag Nyka, clawing her body as well as shredding her soul. Her soul was finally torn, a part of it devoured by the demon. She was left with only part of a soul, and as a result was incapable of emotion for a time. If she was left that way, it would eventually result in her death. When she had almost completely lost her soul, Farrah and Elixer performed a ritual on her that restored her to the way she had been before. The price was heavy on Farrah, but their mother had decided that Nyka's life was more important. As a result of the ritual, the link between Elixer and Nyka has strengthened beyond what it had been before, and Nyka can now travel into the realm of the dead. She also no longer hates their mother, and has even taken on the responsibility of caring for her and ensuring her safety. Abilities *She is rather skilled in magic, being a witch, though she isn't limited to just the arcane *She is a soul-gem, and as such can be possessed by ghosts and/or demons *She is rather proficient in potions, and keeps a helpful supply of various brews on hand *She is also skilled in reanimating bones, evident in her familiar Zorren *Due to a ritual performed by Farrah and Elixer, she can now travel into the realm of the dead Category:Characters Category:Muir's